Yes er what? I mean no
by lionkingview
Summary: Kion encounters Vitani at the pridelands border as he's on patrol.
1. Yes er I mean No!

**Yes... er what? I mean no...**

A Lion Guard one shot fanfic inspired by a fanart picture called

"Get out" by albinoWolf58 on Deviantart (which is also the cover)

* * *

Kion, leader of the Lion Guard was patrolling the pridelands border.

His friends Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Ono had been assigned different parts of the border to patrol.

.

The wide prideland planes lay before Kion with their usual lush greens and oranges.

His eyes swept across the endlessness of it all until he noticed a cub , downhill from him, sneaking through the tall grass.

He reasoned that it must've been one of his sisters friends.

Her fur was cream-colored and she was about the right size.

Though something about her seemed off.

.

Her fur was quite a bit fuzzier than any of Kiaras friends would ever let it become.

Then it dawned on him. He knew this cub and she wasn't from the pridelands. She belonged to the outlands.

Kion didn't remember her name but he had seen her during his encounter with the lioness Zira.

The cub in question had blue eyes,fuzzy fur and a very tomboyish way to her.

She was rather cheeky too if he remembered correctly.

Would she remember him?

Why was he thinking about that ? Kion quickly shook these thoughts of and darted run towards her.

.

"Hey, Outlander! Stay right where you are!" Demanded Kion.

To his surprise, the cub didn't run. She turned around sporting a mocking grin.

"Well if it isn't the big bad lion, who can huff and puff away all the problems in the pridelands. Kion , was it?" She asked

"You remember me and I remember you. You're one of Ziras lionesses. Tell me why you crossed the border and I will let you go." Said Kion with his usual authoritative voice.

"Or what?" Asked the cub.

"Or I will bring you to the King. He will then decide on what to do with you." Said Kion.

"So your daddy's gonna be judge and jury for me? What about your mommy, is she gonna read me my rights or something?" Said the Cub mockingly.

"The King and Queen have responsibilities. Them being my parents has nothing to do with it." Said Kion as he started to turn red.

Was she trying to get under his skin?

.

"Can't you just breathe me away like you did before? If it worked for half a pride it sure as hell will work for me." Said the cub.

"I don't use the roar of the elders like that. It serves specific purposes. You are neither outnumbering nor stronger than me... " Kion stopped for a second.

"What was your name again." He asked, realising that he still didn't know her name and that it would be rude to address her so impersonally.

"I think its bold of you to believe you're stronger than me. The name's Vitani by the way." Answered Vitani.

"That's a pretty name...er I mean... a pretty strange name." Kion hastily corrected himself.

Kion was not used to having freudian slips.

He always knew what he wanted to say and it was always in harmony with his thoughts.

What he had just said wasn't though.

.

"Did you just say my name is pretty?" Asked Vitani with a mix of genuine curiosity and sass.

She did feel flattered but would never say so in front of the Pridelander.

"No!I was saying that your name is strange. "Kion tried to downplay the situation

" Do you have a crush on me?" Asked Vitani, as her smug grin grew wider.

"What ?! No. I would never..." Kion started as his face became a darker shade of red.

"You would never have a crush on an outlander? Come on. If you're sister has a crush on my brother why shouldn't you have one on me?" Teased Vitani.

"Leave Kiara out of this or I swear I'll make sure your pretty face won't be as pretty anymore." Kion growled at Vitani.

The leader of the lion guard felt the burning sensation of embarressment flow through his body like fire.

Who did this cub think she is? A crush on her ? That was ridiculous. So reasoned Kion in his head.

.

"You think my face is pretty ?" Asked Vitany, still sporting that smug grin.

"Yes... er what? I mean no...I just shut up and leave already." Ordered Kion in a mix of hot rage and embarressment.

"Alright whatever you say, Romeo." Said Vitani with a chuckle as she started to trot back towards the outlands.

"My pretty face will be back in the outlands in no time." She mocked.

"It's too bad really since it will be separated from your pretty face." She quickly added and went into a sprint with a giggle.

"Wait, what?" Said Kion as all the anger and embarrassment made way for him feeling confused and oddly flattered.

He sat down and stared towards the outlands, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Vitani...that actually is a pretty name." Mumbled Kion quietly to himself.

* * *

**The End**


	2. I don't have a crush on her

Authors Note: Even though this was supposed to be a one shot fanfic, I bring you (by popular demand):

Chapter 2

* * *

Later that day Kiara and her friends Tifu and Zuri were returning from their hunting excercise.

Kiara spotted Kion sitting on a small hill, starring into the middle distance.

.

"Girls, you can go ahead without me, I think my little brother might need someone to talk to."

She said, parting with the group.

"Hey Kion, everything alright ?" She asked.

"I'm ...not sure." Kion mumbled.

"What're you not sure about?" Kiara inquired, trying to sound as open and patient as possible.

"It's ...nothing...I think." Was all Kion replied.

"Uh...ok. That's not really telling me much." Said Kiara.

"..." Kion didn't answer.

"Ok, if you decide to actually tell me what's wrong, you know where to find me." Kiara said and was about to leave when Kion

started talking again.

"Do you have a crush on an outlander?" He asked, much to Kiaras surprise and horror.

.

"What? Why? Who said I did? That's ridiculous." Kiara nervously looked around and gave an even more nervous laugh.

"That pretty cub said you had a crush on her brother." Kion said, still sounding not quite here.

"A pretty cub?" Kiara asked.

"What?!" Just like that Kion snapped out of his trance.

"You said, a pretty cub told you." Kiara started to giggle.

"I didn't say she was pretty." Kion, started to blush.

"I'm pretty sure you did. Do you like this pretty cub?" Kiara started to tease.

"She's not pretty." Kion started "I don't like anything about her. Her dumb blue eyes and her stupid elegant movements...

It's all stupid...she's stupid." He complained.

"Are you sure she is stupid? Cause the way you talk about her sounds more like you are complimenting her." Kiara reasoned.

"What?"

.

Kion tried to wrap his head around what Kiara had just said but everytime he was about to come to a conclussion something inside him denied it with all his might.

Because the conclussion was simple.

He had a crush on that outlander cub.

But that just couldn't be.

She was an outlander and he was a pridelander.

It was just not possible.

.

"That's just not possible. I don't have a crush on that dumb cub. I just can't get her out of my mind. But not because

I have a crush on her, because i don't!" Kion said.

"But why not. It's perfectly simple. There is something you like about her and maybe there is something she likes about you."

Kiara explained.

"But she is an outlander." Countered Kion.

"They are evil." He went on. "I can't be in love with someone who's evil."

Kiara rolled her eyes. Her little brothers naivity could be adorable at times but sometimes it was just obnoxious.

"Why do you think they are all evil ?" Kiara asked.

"Because I visited their pride and that lioness Zira is no good news and so is her daughter." He reasoned.

"What's that cubs name ?" Kiara asked.

"Her name is Vitani." Kion answered.

"Would you say that it's a pretty name?" Kiara dug deeper.

"Yes...no...what kind of a stupid question is that?" Kion shot back.

"Sounds to me like you reeeaaally like that Vitani girl." Kiara tried to convince Kion.

.

I can't have a crush on Vitani, ok!" Trapped in his circle of self denial Kion slowly started to walk away from Kiara.

"Ok, little brother. But if you actually want to talk about it i'm here for you." She said.

"Poor Kion, whoever this cub is she must've left quite the impression on Kion. Maybe I should try and get his friends

to talk to him about it and actually open up." Kiara reasoned.

"Yeah, why not." She came to conclude and started to run towards the lion guard lair.

* * *

End of chapter 2


	3. I didn't say cute

Chapter 3

* * *

Vitani kept a self-satisfied grin on her face and a bounce in her step as she reentered the outlands.

That Kion cub, she thought, was such a dork.

The look on his face when I called him out on his slip up, hysterical.

.

"What a dork." She muttered.

"Who's a dork?" Sounded a voice to her left.

On a small rock formation stood Kovu, Vitanis younger brother.

"Whoa, I didn't see you there." Vitani exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, you should know better than to disregard your sourrundings. Especially near the border." Kovu reminded her.

"I know that, guess who I just had a run in with ?" Vitani asked.

"I don't know, a crocodile." Kovu guessed.

"Why would I be happy after an encounter with a crocodile? No it's someone you and I both know." Vitani clarified.

.

After a moment of thinking about it Kovus face brightened up.

"Did you meet Kiara?" Kovu almost jumped out of excitement.

"Calm down lover boy, it wasn't her, tho I know much you want to smooch with her." Vitani said and followed it up with Kissing noises.

"Shut up. God, i wish I hadn't told you about her." Kovu poutet.

"Hey at least you know that your secret is gonna be save with me." Vitani countered.

"Uh huh. So who did you meet, if it wasn't Kiara?" Kovu asked, with less enthusiasm.

.

"It was her brother. Kion, the king of dorks." Vitani chuckled.

"Why do you think he's a dork. Isn't he super strong ?" Kovu asked.

"Sure, he got his roar but that's it. I completely threw him off courve. He was totally perplexed." Vitani laughed.

"Really?" Kovu said.

"Yeah. A total dork. It was so cute when he tried to argue with me." Vitani went on.

"Cute?" Kovu interjected.

"Absolutely, such a dumb-a...I didn't say cute." Vitani said.

"I'm pretty sure you did." Kovu argued."You don't have a crush on him? Do you?." He inquired.

"Pfsh, yeah right. Any other ridicoulus ideas ? I just confused two words." Vitani reasoned.

"OK" Kovu said with a small but noticeable pause beetween the letters.

.

Who was he to argue with his big sister.

For starters she was older and stronger than him, so even if she had some secrets to reveal, he wasn't going to reveal them.

Although it would give him an advantage or at least give him even ground to her.

Right now she knew about his crush on Kiara. So she had some leverage over him.

Yet if she had a crush on Kion, then he would have some leverage too.

.

"Don't look at me like that, this arrogant pampered mamas boy couldn't interrest me less.

I just thought it was cute how easily I could wind him up." Vitani said.

Kovu just stared at her in disbelieve.

"What?" Vitani asked.

Kovu didn't answer.

"What?" She repeated.

"You said it again." Kovu said.

"I said what again ?" Vitani inquired.

"You called him cute."Kovu stated.

"That's ridicoulus." Vitani disregarded.

"It's not tho. You called him cute." Kovu argued.

"Listen here if you know whats good for you, you better stop it. I know what i said."

Or did she.

.

Knowing his physical disadvantage, Kovu just rolled his eyes and strolled off, mumbling."Whatever."

"Uh huh you better." Vitani smirked.

Just as Kovu was about to disappear in the tall grass, he turned around.

"Vitani?" He said.

"Huh?"She responded.

"I know that you don't mean it when you threaten me and that I would never taddle on you to mom."

He explained, giving Vitani a friendly smile.

"Thanks." Vitani answered. "but there is nothing to taddle to mom about." She said in amusement.

"Me having a crush on Kion is wishfull thinking on your side because you miss your dear Kiara."

Vitani said.

"I never denied liking Kiara like that, but you keep on slipping up when you talk about Kion

and I think you would feel better if you'd take a look inside yourself.

I did after I first meet Kiara and I found an inner push.

Like a thundering river making me want to meet her again.

If you don't feel that way towards Kion that's Ok but don't deny it if you do,

because then it will grow stronger and stronger until you can barely take it." Kovu explained.

.

Although something inside Vitani felt those words ringing true,she just blew a raspberry and started walking of.

"Whatever, see you around Kovu." She said.

"See ya." Kovu answered knowing full well that his sister was doing what she always did best.

Disregarding something uncomfortable and covering it up with sass.

* * *

End of Chapter 3


	4. Intervention

Chapter 4

Intervention

* * *

"OK guys remember not to be too direct about this."

Fuli said as she lead the other members of the lion guard towards pride rocks presentation plattform.

A few minutes prior the guard had been visited by Kiara, who had approached them with a request.

She had asked them to talk to Kion about a somewhat delicate matter.

Advising for discretion, she told them that Kion had fallen head over heels for an outlander.

The outlander by the name of Vitani was somewhat familiar to the rest of the guard, be it only from fighting her briefly.

The problem wasn't so much that he had a crush on Vitani but that he was in a delerious state of denial about it.

The lion guard needed it's leader but it's leader right now was just sitting at the tip of the pride rocks presentation platform staring longingly towards the outlands.

.

"Alright, time to get Kion back." Bunga declared with vigore and was about to aproach his friend when fuli stoped him.

"No offense bunga, but i think this is a job for our gentle giant."

She said, motioning to Beshte who took slow but defined steps towards Kion.

"Hey Kion." He said.

"Uh...hi Beshte." Kion mumbled.

"Whatcha doing?" Beshte asked.

"I'm not sure." Kion replied.

"Mind if I join ya in not being sure on what i'm doing?" Beshte asked.

Kion gave a quick smile. "Sure." The smile faded again.

.

The two of them sat there for a few seconds before beshte mimicked Kions stare.

"Looks to me like you are looking towards the outlands." Beshte said.

"Maybe." Kion answered.

"Something bothering you about the outlands?" Beshte inquired.

"I wanna say yes but it doesn't make sense." Kion opined.

"You've had difficult situations before where you didn't know what to do, have you asked your grandfather?" Beshte asked.

"I-I-I'm worried of what he might think about me if i do."Kion stammered.

It was obvious to beshte that Kion was distraught.

"Now why would you think that?" Beshte asked.

"Your grandfather is very wise and when was he ever disappointed by anything you have done ?" He went on.

"Kion, something is bothering you deeply and you can't lead the guard if you're constantly distracted. But more importantly, we're worryed about you."

Beshte finished.

.

"We?" Kion asked and turned around and saw the rest of the guard.

"Kion, Kiara told us that something was bugging you. This outlander cub, Vitani. You have feelings for her but you're not accepting it." Fuli explained.

"But that's impossible," Kion started. " she's an..." Before Kion could finish the sentence, Bunga interrupted.

"She's an outlander, sure but that doesn't mean that you can't fall for her. I mean fuli told me that she has a crush on..."

Yet another sentence was cut short, this time however by Fuli who quickly held her extended claws infront of bungas face who understood instantly.

"...let's just say she has a crush, no need to further elaborate." Bunga nervously chuckled.

"I think what bunga is trying to tell you is that love is blind. Which is common knowledge really." Ono stated.

"I don't know. " Kion said.

"I just feel so weird. What if I really have a crush on her, then what ?" He asked.

"Maybe you should ask your Grandfather about exactly that." Beshte suggested.

"Maybe you're right Beshte."Kion said. "He has helped me in the past.

He'll know what to do. "Kion started to walk down the presentation platform.

He was still confused but at least he now knew whom ask for advice.

.

Once Kion had disappeared in the tall grass, Ono couldn't help but eye Fuli with suspicion.

"Listen, just because you're the keenest of sight doesn't mean you can just keep gawking at me.

What do you want?" Fuli finally said.

"Who do you have a crush on? Y'know cause Bunga said..."

"Bunga says a lot of things when the day is long enough to say them." Fuli disregarded.

"But it seemed like he knows something." Ono went on and turned towards the honeybadger in question.

"Sorry Ono, my lips are sealed because I don't wanna earn Fulis wrath." Bunga replied with a cheeky grin.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. I think you're really cool

Chapter 5

I think you're ...really cool

* * *

Sneaking into the Pridelands, Vitani kept on mumbling to herself.

"You're not here for that Dork. Just a some casual hunting. You're not here..." and so on and so forth.

However, by sheer coincidence Vitani encountered Kion not to far from her her sitting on a hill facing away from her.

It seemed like he was calling someone. Then, without any warning of preparation the clouds parted

in a flash of light and a ghostlike head of a lion appeared.

Vitani quickly hid behind some shrubbery.

.

He spoke to Kion, this is what he said.

"What bothers you, Kion?"

Kion hesitated. "Grandfather Mufasa...have you ever had the feeling that you just want to be with someone so badly that it tears you apart on the inside?"

"Y'know, as if you wanted to be with them but you just couldn't, because...because it just couldn't be." Kion asked.

"Are you in love Kion?" Mufasa asked, keeping his patient smile as always.

"I...I want to say no because it just can't be. It's impossible...yet ..." He avoided Mufasas gaze.

"Yet your heart tells a different story. Why don't you tell me about the one you feel this intensely for.

Maybe it could help you see that it really isn't all that impossible afterall." Mufasa reasoned.

"Alright, but please promise not to be mad or tell my dad. I'm not sure how he would react." Kion requested.

"Kion, you are my Grandson, there is nothing I would get mad at you for.

As for your father, you'll tell himon your own terms." Mufasa said.

.

"Ok. So there is this cub. She is so cool, just amazing...I mean ...yeah actually ...she is really cool.

I know it sounds odd but she is not very respectfull of my role as the guard leader.

But I someohow like that about her. At first i didn't even want that to be true but now I just know it.

It's like she is like a boulder that can't be moved but I am a flood that sweeps all away.

She just remains unimpressed. However that makes me want to impress her even more.

Then there are her azure blue eyes. They reflect the sunlight and I so desperately want to see them again.

She has fizzy unkempt fur and it's just perfect that way. But..." Kion paused.

.

Mufasa waited.

Kion kept quiet.

"But what?"

"She...she's an outlander." Kion said awkwardly scratching a patch of dirt on the ground.

Mufasa once again waited.

Once again Kion kept quiet.

"And?" Mufasa asked.

"What?" Kion asked in confusion.

"Is that what kept you from telling her how you feel?" Mufasa asked.

"And you thought I would be angry at you for having those feelings? Why would you think that ?"

"Scar killed you and the outlanders are were his followers. I just thought you wouldn't like any outlanders."

"Kion," Mufasa began. "Scar killed me. But that cub isn't Scar. I have no anger towards her." He reasoned.

"You don't ?" Kion asked.

"Of course not. The sins of the father are not the fault of his sons or daughters." Mufasa explained.

"What is her name?" Mufasa asked.

"Vitani...even her name is pretty." Kion said.

.

Meanwhile Vitani was blushing heavily behind the shrubbery. "That dumb pretty boy dork. Saying my name is pretty, why I oughta..."

She mumbled in an odd mix of anger and happiness.

"Well, maybe it would be best if you tell Vitani about how you feel. Then again she might already know."

Mufasa said and released a strong beam of light towards the shrubbery Vitani was hiding behind.

.

The beam of light seemingly parted every leave and twig of the shrubbery, giving a clear view of vitani.

She just froze in surprise as the glistening light blinded her.

Kion turned around and instantly recognized her.

Then Mufasa started to Vanish and with the words, "I leave you two alone" he was gone.

.

Vitanis eyes were fully open to her unexpected situation, both figurativly and literally.

"Vitani, you..." Kion started but didn't know what to say.

He slowly started to walk towards her.

"D-Did you hear everything I just said?" Kion asked hesitantly.

Vitani just nodded, still lost for words.

"I did mean what i said. I think you're ...really cool." Kion said, trying his hardest not to stumble over his own words.

.

He slowed his pace down as the distance between him and Vitani shrunk.

"I mean it's ok if you don't like me back but i would kick myself if I didn't ask." Kion went on.

"Vitani, do you maybe want to ...well ...do you want to ...confidentially that is, since our parents probably wouldn't be too

happy about...what I am trying to say is... do you want to go out with me " Kion said as he felt his heart beating faster and faster.

Vitani looked deep into Kions eyes. She too was nervous. Then she opened her mouth.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

To be concluded in Chapter 6


	6. Who am I kidding ?

Chapter 6

Who am I kidding ?

* * *

Finally, Vitani spoke,

"You're a dork. You always have this stupid goody two shoes attitude.

Always trying to protect those weaker than you...it's so...cute. You are cute.

I think your ruby red mane is so dumb...uh who am I kidding.

I like it. I like it because it's so bloody vibrant.

I've actually been watching you over the last few days.

Why are you always so irritatingly friendly and open to everyone?

God I just want to..."

.

Vitanis heart didn't let her finish as she pounced on Kion.

Neither having anticipated nor prepared for it, Kion was pinned to the ground.

What he was even less prepared for was the kiss Vitani went in for.

As their lipps locked Kion felt all amassed tension in his mind and body leave him.

Kion felt like time and space had stopped and nothing else mattered.

Nothing but Vitani and him.

.

Kion felt Vitanis breath tickle his whiskers and Vitani felt Kions breath in warm heaps flow over her face.

The wind russled through the grass and nearby trees.

Their shadows fused into one against the sunlight.

Any noise that escaped them they tried to keep as keep as quiet as possible.

But all these new sensations overwhelmed them in the end.

For both Kion and Vitani time seemed to whizz by and stand still at the same time.

Finally, after what felt like a blissfull elternety they parted.

Both their hearts beating fast and neither of them knowing what to say next.

.

Vitani stepped off Kion and gave him space to get up.

It took him a while to come to his senses.

Reality came back gradually to the both of them.

A few minutes went by when they just took turns starring at one another

and looking awkwaredy away until Kion finally found the right words.

.

"That felt really good. " He said.

"Yeah. That was quite something." Vitani said with a genuine smile.

"Was it your first kiss?" She asked.

Kion blushed.

"Yes, could you tell ?" He asked with embarrassement.

"Not really. I'm just curious. I would've thought you to be more of a casanova." Vitani said.

"The guard keeps me busy and I just never know if a girl is interrested in me.

I think Zuri might have once tried to...well...the point is it completely went over my head if she did." Kion chuckled.

.

"Ugh." Vitani opined, seemingly annoyed.

"What ? Did I say something wrong?"Kion asked.

"It's just that you're so bloody cute in your obliviousness." She explained.

Then she gave him a playfull lick.

He purred in response and placed a small kiss on vitanis left cheek.

She giggled.

.

Once again a few minutes flew by.

"What do we do now ? I mean do we keep meeting in secracy ?" Kion asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." Vitani said.

"I don't want to stop seeing you." She said.

"Neither do I." Kion said.

"But I might know who could know." Vitani said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

"Just remain here until i give you a sign." Vitani motioned Kion after they had entered the outlands.

Kion nodded and stayed behind a rock formation.

A few minutes went by before Vitani returned with a familiar face by her side.

Kion had to contain himself to not growl at the lion known as Kovu.

"Kion, this is Kovu, you've seen him before." Vitani said.

" Is he the one who is..." Kion started.

"Together with your sister, yes." Vitani finished.

.

"I think It might be good for you two to tell those whom you can trust about your relationship." Kovu said, happily changing the subject matter.

"It helped me to have Vitani to talk to." He went on. "Who know about you two?" He asked.

"Well..." Kion said.

* * *

"That's great to hear." Opined Beshte inside the Guard layer."

"Yeah and it's good to know that you both came to tearms with your feelings." Added Fuli.

"Uh huh." Kion nodded."Will you help us keep it confidential?" He asked.

"Kion, come on. We're your friends." Bunga sneared. " Of course we'll help you."

If you two want to slobber with one another in secret then we'll help you. You can trust us and me especially.

Fuli trusted me to keep her secret relationship with..." Bunga was interrupted by a forcefully chuckling fuly.

"That's enough of that Bunga." She said and shot him a threatening glare.

"I think what Bunga is trying to say is that we'll be there for you two. It's not your fault that your parents

are at odds with one another and the same applies for Kovu and Kiara." Beshte said as he gave a nodd to the other couple.

"Thanks guys." Kion said. "That really means a lot to us."

"It really does. "said Vitani." Maybe one day our prides will come together again, but until then let's just treat

this as a smaller version of unity and piece." She finished and leaned in on Kion.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
